


good morning, sleepyhead

by march_flowers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Soft Seo Changbin, anyway this is so soft, ao3 tagging sucks, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_flowers/pseuds/march_flowers
Summary: It's early in the morning, but that doesn't stop Seungmin from making his sleepy boyfriend breakfast.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	good morning, sleepyhead

It's early in the morning, and the sun is slowly beginning to rise past the horizon. It casts a soft golden glow over the slowly waking city below. There's a soft buzz of activity beginning outside as people start their day, and the gentle rays of the sun reach through the blinds to spread across Seungmin's bed.

His eyes slowly flutter open, still heavy with sleep that wants to pull him back into the nice dream he'd been having. He lifts a hand to rub at his eyes, yawning deeply before he feels like he's sinking back into the plush mattress under him.

There's a shift beside him, and a warm, sleepy smile pulls at his lips as Changbin snuggled further into his neck, still deeply asleep and unaffected by the sunlight against his cheek.

It makes his heart flutter. Changbin may act like a tough guy with thick skin accompanied by his dark clothes and hair, but when you get to know him you find he's the sweetest boy with squishy cheeks and a soft heart, and that heart has lots of love to give. 

Seungmin feels lucky that he gets to see this side of Changbin, to be the one he loves this much.

Their friends get to see his soft side too, the way Changbin hugs him and the way they tease each other without malice in their words, but it's just him that gets to see Changbin like this. All sleep mussed and cuddly with the sweetest pout on his lips and their limbs tangled together under the sheets; its their own pocket of privacy, and he can never get enough of it.

He tilts his head down to press a soft kiss against Changbin's head, his gaze and his heart full of love as he watches him for a moment.

Though, the quiet peace is soon interrupted by Seungmin's stomach growling. Guess he's getting hungry.

As much as he'd like to stay in bed, the louder rumbling of his stomach told him that laying there much longer wasn't an option unless he wanted to risk waking Changbin up.

With a quiet sigh, he tests Changbin's hold around him by trying to slide away, and when he's met with little resistance, he gently moves the older man off and slides out of bed, tucking his pillow into his previous place. Changbin latches onto it with a hum, and Seungmin can't help but chuckle. He's always been a cuddle monster, even in his sleep.

He scoops up the first shirt he finds on he floor and pulls it on, pleased to find that it happened to be Changbin's. Though he may be taller than his boyfriend, his shirts and jackets always were some of his favorites to steal.

He tiptoes into the kitchen, trying his best to be quiet as he thinks of what to make. Neither of them deny that they aren't the best cooks, but they can make some simple meals without worrying about burning the apartment down.

He settles on making eggs, bacon and toast while the coffee pot brews, humming softly as he works in the kitchen.

A short while passes before Seungmin feels a pair of strong arms covered with their comforter wrap around his waist, startling just slightly before he realizes that its just Changbin. For someone so sleepy, he sure moves quietly.

"You scared me," Seungmin whines and lightly hits Changbin's covered arms, and Changbin mumbles a soft apology as he presses his cheek between his shoulders, still half asleep. "You didn't have to get out of bed, I would've brought you breakfast. Go on and lay back down, it's almost ready."

He could tell Changbin was about to protest, but he finally relents and makes the trip back to the bedroom, though not before leaving a kiss against his shoulders and saying a soft thank you.

Now that there wasn't a cuddly boyfriend latched onto his back, Seungmin starts to get their plates and coffee mugs ready.

Two eggs, two slices of toast and a few pieces of bacon are put on each plate, and he makes Changbin's coffe just the way he likes it. Not too sweet, with just the right amount of cream.

With everything plated and set in a tray, Seungmin carefully carries everything back to their room, only to laugh softly at the sight when he walks in.

The sheets are a mess and one of the pillows is missing, and in the middle of it all there's a big lump of blanket with tufts of honey colored hair sticking out from underneath. Changbin never fails to surprise him.

He walks over and sets the tray on his nightstand, crawling back into bed to peek under the blankets.

Changbin scrunches his face up as the blanket is pulled off his head, blinking up at Seungmin. It looks like he'd almost fallen back asleep, but there would be time for that later. "Oh, don't make that face. I brought breakfast," Seungmin runs careful fingers through his boyfriend's hair, smiling at how soft it was. "And I brought you a kiss, too."

He leans in to close the gap, pressing a soft kiss to Changbin's lips. He could feel him practically melt under his hands, his eyes falling closed for a moment. It doesn't last long, but his heart flutters when he opens his eyes to see his boyfriend looking at him with hearts in his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Seungmin coos, gently squishing Changbin's cheeks between his palms.

"Mornin'." Changbin still sounds sleepy, words slurred both from lingering sleep and his squished cheeks, but he sounds happy despite it all. Even his smile is a little squished, but he looks even cuter this way.

"Food smells good, Minnie. Thanks for making breakfast." Changbin gives up half the blanket to throw over Seungmin before he sits up, letting him grab the tray to set between them. "You're welcome. Now eat up, don't let it get too cold." Seungmin hands him his coffee first, letting him drink while they get comfortable.

They talk about their dreams while they ate, Seungmin laughing at how eventful Changbin's turned out to be. His own dream wasn't as adventurous nor exciting, but Changbin listened to it anyway, both making jokes about their dreams and trying to swipe slices of bacon from each other's plates.

And when they're done, with mugs, plates and trays discarded, they cuddle up again to relax for a little while longer, not quite ready to really start their days just yet.

  
All in all, there's no other way Seungmin would want to spend his morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> this was just something soft and sweet that i wanted to write, and seungbin is slowly climbing up my list of faves
> 
> i really hops you enjoyed this as much as i did !!


End file.
